


Safe

by IGetCaffieneWithdrawals



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: For my creative writing class, I wrote this years ago, Suicide Attempt, Teach didn't even notice it was fanfiction, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetCaffieneWithdrawals/pseuds/IGetCaffieneWithdrawals
Summary: “Who are you?”Pathetic.“Did you jump?”





	Safe

_Stupid._

 

She looked up at the stars, wondering what lay beyond them. She was laying on the hood of her father's car on top of the parking garage. This girl, who had survived so long, wasn't going to live much longer. That was her plan, at least.

 

_Ha! So weak she can't survive._

 

She was tired, tired of life. She knew she should have told someone that the sinking feeling was getting worse, that the voices had come back. But she had just wanted it all to end. So, she had let it get bad again. She had let it get to the worst again. She had stopped taking her pills. They didn't work anyway.

 

_What a weakling._

 

She got up off the hood and walked to the edge of the garage. She stood up on the raised edge and looked at the passing cars with dead eyes. She took a deep breath. She took one step off the building, and fell.

 

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall._

 

She landed with a thump. She felt metal flooring beneath her hands. This was not what she expected. She looked around. A beautiful, if unorthodox, scape lay before her. Gold was the first color she saw. Then green invaded her senses.

 

_Can't even die properly._

 

She stood shakily, swallowing.

 

_Stupid slut._

 

"Who are you?"

 

_Pathetic._

 

She jerked around to look at the person who spoke, her eyes still dull. He was tall and he had very large ears. He was bald and wore a lot of black.

 

_Bastard._

 

"Did you jump?"

 

She nodded, looking away from the man.

 

_Mute bitch._

Suddenly there were arms around her and hands on her head, soothing the voices away. There was silence in her head for the first time in a long time.

 

She was happy.

 

Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over. She started to sob. She cried into that black jacket. Blubbering her incoherent thank yous.

 

"You're safe," the man said.


End file.
